horizonzerodawnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Operation: Enduring Victory
"Kriegsplan? Das ist kein Kriegsplan, das ist ein Kriegsverbrechen!" Namentlich nicht bekannter US-Stabschef bei Verkündung von Operation: Enduring Victory Operation: Enduring Victory war der Ende 2064 von US-General Aaron Herres initiierte Einsatzplan gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Chariot-Kampfroboter des Hartz-Timor-Schwarms, die so genannte Faro Plage. In dem Wissen, dass die Roboter nicht besiegt werden konnten, ging es bei der Operation lediglich darum, so viel Zeit wie nur irgendwie möglich für Projekt Zero Dawn zu gewinnen. Das Resultat war ein vierzehn Monate andauernder totaler Krieg, der mit der Auslöschung der Menschheit endete. Strategische Ziele und Ausgangslage Die Schätzungen gingen im November 2064 davon aus, dass die Roboter die Erde in 15 Monaten vollständig kahl fressen und die Biosphäre vollständig zerstören würden. Die globale Auslöschung allen Lebens wurde angesichts der exponentiell zunehmenden Zahl der Roboter als unvermeidbar eingestuft. Das Henkersbeil für die Menschheit war der Faktor Zeit und der Mangel an menschlichen Streitkräften - in ihrem grenzenlosen Glauben in die Technik hatten alle großen Nationen und Konzerne ihre menschlichen Kampftruppen um 2055 als veraltet eingestuft und durch Roboter ersetzt. Besonders die USA, die militärisch führende Nation der Erde, und ihre Verbündeten hatten gigantische Roboterflotten aufgebaut. Doch durch die Hackerfähigkeiten der Chariot-Linie waren diese Roboter nun nutzlos, da der abtrünnige und sich seiner selbst bewusste Schwarm sie einfach hacken und übernehmen konnte. Upgrades waren ebenfalls sinnlos. Die Programmcodes der Chariots waren zudem so hoch entwickelt, dass die Codes des abtrünnigen Schwarms in der noch verfügbaren Zeit nicht zu knacken waren. Damit war die Menschheit zunächst praktisch wehrlos, gab es doch abgesehen von den schlecht ausgerüsteten, gegen die Chariots völlig unterlegenen Truppen ärmerer Länder keine menschlichen Kampfeinheiten. Auch standen die nun wieder benötigten Mengen an geeigneten analogen Waffensystemen wie Infanteriewaffen, Drohnen, Kampfflugzeugen oder Panzern schlicht nicht mehr zur Verfügung. "Ich brauche keine geschönten Prognosen, was ich brauche ist ein Weg, die Kontrolle über den Hartz-Timor-Schwarm zurück zu bekommen!" ... "Was soll ich sagen, Ted? Sie verlangen das Unmögliche!" Ted Faro und namentlich unbekannter Programmierer Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sich die Katastrophe schleichend entwickelte und erst nicht als solche erkannt wurde. Als nach einem der fast schon alltäglichen Konzern-Scharmützel im Südpazifik die ersten Berichte über verweigerte Kommandos eintrafen, reichte der Konzern Hartz-Timor eine förmliche Beschwerde bei Faro Automated Solutions, dem Hersteller der Chariots ein. Ted Faro wiederum war zunächst der Ansicht, das Problem sei in den Griff zu bekommen, ohne die Öffentlichkeit zu informieren und einen Imageschaden für FAS zu erleiden. Auch eine recht harsche Auseinandersetzung mit einem seiner Chefentwickler stimmte ihn zunächst nicht um. Erst, als alle Maßnahmen versagten, wandte sich Faro am 31. Oktober 2064 an Elisabet Sobeck, die nach Analyse der Daten sofort das Ausmaß der Katastrophe erkannte und nach Prüfung aller verbliebenen Optionen zwei Tage später mit dem Plan für Projekt Zero Dawn im Gepäck das US-Militär alarmierte. Durch diese Konstellation verlor die Menschheit in der kritischen Anfangsphase wertvolle Zeit. Erst durch Faros gescheiterte Reparaturversuche und die daraus resultierende Verzögerung, dann durch die erforderliche Mobilmachung. Alle Nationen und Konzerne mussten zunächst in aller Eile die Produktion umstellen, menschliche Truppen mussten ausgehoben und angemessen bewaffnet werden. Somit hatte der außer Kontrolle geratene Hartz-Timor-Schwarm über einen Monat Zeit, sich praktisch ungehindert massiv zu vergrößern und zudem alle Roboter zu übernehmen, die ihm von angegriffenen Staaten und Konzernen zu Beginn entgegen geschickt wurden oder die er auf seinem Weg antraf. Für die Menschen sprach, dass die Katastrophe im Südpazifik begann, der Schwarm also zunächst viel Wasser überwinden musste, was ihn geringfügig bremste. "Also nehmen wir jeden Zivilisten, der stark genug ist, drücken ihm eine Railgun in die Hand, zeigen ihm, wo der Abzug ist und schicken ihn an die Front?" Namentlich nicht bekannter US-Stabschef bei Verkündung von Operation: Enduring Victory Die erste Phase der Operation war daher, schnellstmöglich alle weltweit überhaupt noch verfügbaren ausgebildeten Soldaten in den aktiven Dienst zurückzurufen und in Mobilen Eingreifbrigaden zu formieren, die überall auf der Welt eingesetzt werden konnten. FAS und andere Konzerne stellten schnellstmöglich ihre Produktion auf analoge Waffensysteme um. Gleichzeitig startete Herres als Oberkommandierender der größten jemals formierten mechanisierten Streitmacht die größte Mobilmachung in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Praktisch jeder wehrfähige Mann und jede wehrfähige Frau, die keine kritische Funktion ausübten, wurde eingezogen, schnellstmöglich ausgebildet und in den Kampf geschickt. Da klar war, dass die Faro Plage jeden Menschen töten würde, dem sie habhaft werden konnte, wurden außerdem alle irgendwie geeigneten Zivilisten vor Ort in als Zivilschutzbrigaden bezeichnete Milizen einberufen und - mangels Zeit - meist mit einfachen Railguns und relativ leichten Geschützen bewaffnet als Verstärkung der regulären Truppen zur Verteidigung ihrer jeweiligen Städte und Länder eingesetzt. Sterben mussten sie so oder so, daher gebot die kalte militärische Logik, dass sie zuvor wenigstens noch einige Roboter zerstören konnten. Um zu verhindern, dass die Moral zusammenbrach oder die Menschen resignierten, verbreitete Herres Lügen, wonach Zero Dawn ein Superwaffenprogramm sei, dass die Faro Plage besiegen würde. Er weckte also Hoffnung auf ein mögliches Überleben in den Menschen, die sich millionenfach bereitwillig freiwillig für den Militärdienst meldeten und sich den Robotern und allzu oft ihrem Tod stellten, in der Annahme, die Menschheit - und vielleicht auch ihre eigenen Familien oder Kinder - würden dadurch überleben. Doch diese Hoffnung gab es nicht. Die Roboter reproduzierten sich so schnell, dass die Menschen sie zwar im Verlauf der Kämpfe zu Zehntausenden zerstörten, sie gleichzeitig aber schlicht und einfach gar nicht schnell genug abschiessen konnten. Egal, wie viele Roboter in den Kämpfen zerstört wurden, es kamen immer neue nach und der Schwarm wurde ungeachtet all seiner Verluste immer größer und größer. Verlauf Die ersten Gefechte gegen die Faro Plage fanden im südlichen Pazifik statt. Von dort aus rückten die Faro-Roboter zunächst gegen das leicht erreichbare Australien und Neuseeland vor, beide Regionen fielen vergleichsweise schnell. Über Indonesien rückten die Roboter aschließend nach Asien vor. Überall stellten sich ihnen hier bereits lokale Einheiten, verstärkt durch MEBs, entgegen und versuchten, die Roboter an vorbereiteten Verteidigungslinien zu stoppen. Das gelang meist jedoch nur für wenige Stunden oder eventuell einige Tage, bevor die Roboter die Stellungen irgendwo durchbrachen oder in der schwer zu verteidigenden Insellandschaft schlicht umgingen. Die Menschen gaben in dieser Lage die Linie auf und zogen sich, sofern überhaupt möglich, kämpfend auf die nächste Stellung zurück. Die MEBs kämpften in den ersten Phasen der Operation überall auf der Welt an vorderster Front, erst in Asien, dann in Europa und Afrika. Die Zivilschutzbrigaden der Industrienationen wurden ebenfalls nach Möglichkeit für vorbereitende Unterstützungsaufgaben und Ausbildung im Hinterland der vorgesehenen Verteidigungslinien eingesetzt, beispielsweise wurden amerikanische Zivilbrigaden von Colorado aus nach Mosambik verlegt, um entlang der Straße von Mosambik Stellungen zu errichten und örtliche Verbände auszubilden. Da die Militärs der Industrienationen in der Regel auch über ausreichende Transportkapazitäten verfügten, konnten sie ihre Verbände zudem rechtzeitig aus den verlorenen Gebieten herausziehen, doch dies erfolgte nur all zu oft in brutalen Rückzugsgefechten und unter massivem Beschuss. "Der Umfang und die... Art der Verluste unter den Freiwilligen und unbewaffneten Zivilisten in diesen Sektoren... trotzen jeder Beschreibung..." Lieutenant Fiona Murell, 9.MEB Oft war es mangels ausreichender Transportmöglichkeiten unmöglich, Zivilisten und örtliche Zivilschutzbrigaden in größerem Umfang zu evakuieren. Infolgedessen kam es zu grausamsten Massakern, wenn die Roboter hinter den gefallenen Linien unterschiedslos über alles Biologische in Reichweite her fielen. Für die Soldaten der MEBs, die in ihren Einsätzen Zeugen dieser Massaker wurden, waren der Umfang und die oft grausame Art der Tode eine besonders schwere psychische Belastung. Hinzu kamen die generellen Verlustraten - selbst die trainierten MEBs verzeichneten in ihren Einsätzen hohe Verluste, manche Brigaden verloren in einem einzigen Einsatz ein Drittel oder zwei Drittel ihrer Soldaten. In den Kämpfen weltweit kam alles zum Einsatz, was die jeweiligen Streitkräfte aufbieten konnten, was sich noch in alten Arsenalen befand oder in der verfügbaren Zeit produziert werden konnte: Railguns, Flugabwehrgeschütze, Railgun-Panzer, Predator-Drohnen, Panzer mit konventionellen Kanonen, einfach alles. Die Ozeanische Wirtschaftszone unter Chinas Führung setzte in der Frühphase zudem (im Endergebnis erfolglos) Atombomben gegen den Schwarm ein, um den ersten Vorstoß im Pazifik aufzuhalten. Im Kampf um die Städte sprengten die Verteidiger die Straßenzüge und ließen die Gebäude nacheinander auf die vorrückenden Roboter stürzen. Die amerikanischen MEBs, die über die modernste Ausrüstung verfügten, setzten zudem EMP-Waffen und gepanzerte Kampfrüstungen mit persönlichen Schutzschilden ein. Auch die Taktiken der Zivilschutzbrigaden wurden im Verlauf der Kämpfe immer professioneller und effektiver. Doch der Schwarm passte sich den menschlichen Strategien schnell an und kopierte erlernte Strategien und Daten in seine neu produzuierten Einheiten, während die erfahrenen menschlichen Truppen permanent dezimiert wurden. Durch ihre geografische Lage und wirtschaftliche Leistungsfähigkeit waren die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika die Nation, die am längsten gegen die Faro-Plage durchhielt. Der Schwarm wandte sich nach Asien zunächst gegen Afrika und Europa und musste zudem den Pazifik, den Atlantik und die Antarktis überwinden, um die amerikanischen Kontinente zu erreichen. Während die erbitterten Kämpfe den Globus überrollten, errichteten die USA am Pazifik und Atlantik sowie im Inland massive Verteidigungslinien. Wissend, dass sie letztendlich nicht halten würden. "Der Schwarm kam vom Pazifik, und - ich weiß nicht, ob es Freiwillige waren oder die verrückte 15., aber sie zündeten den Müllstrudel an. Mann, das Meer stand in Flammen, das Zeug war ... die ersten Bots waren bedeckt von brennendem Schlamm..." Audio-Tagebuch Cpl. Acosta Als mit Beginn der finalen Phase die letzten europäischen und afrikanischen Verteidiger mit dem Rücken zum Atlantik untergingen, überwand der Schwarm letztendlich die Antarktis und rückte auf den südamerikanischen Regenwald vor, wo er ein Übermaß an organischem Treibstoff fand und die grüne Lunge der Erde vernichtete. Zeitgleich entwickelten sich bereits erste Vorhut-Gefechte in Kalifornien und an der Ostküste. Vor Kalifornien setzten Zivilschutzbrigaden den großen pazifischen Müllstrudel in Brand, was die Roboter am Pazifikwall in der ersten Schlacht von California Marina ein oder zwei Stunden zu einfachen Zielen machte. Drei Schlachten schlugen die menschlichen Verteidiger hier am großen Pazifikwall, bevor er durchbrochen wurde. An der Ostküste fiel die Region um Philadelphia als erstes, die Roboter rückten zunächst zwischen Appalachen und Atlantik entlang der Küstenlinie vor, um New York wurde eine Woche erbittert gekämpft. Etwa drei Wochen nach Beginn der "terminalen Phase", der Invasion Nordamerikas, brach schließlich die Atmosphäre unter den ganzen freigesetzten giftigen Gasen, Aschen, Rußen und Stäuben zusammen. Während dies die Roboter überhaupt nicht behinderte, tötete dieses Ereignis in kürzester Zeit jeden Menschen, der sich ungeschützt an der Oberfläche aufhielt und militärische Verbände konnten nur noch unter Atemschutz operieren. Niederlage und Untergang "Na, das ist ja heute mal wieder ein schöner andauernder Sieg!" Letzte überlieferte Worte von Corporal Yana Mills, 9.MEB, im Angesicht eines das USRC angreifenden Horus-Titanen Die letzte Bastion der Menschen lag schließlich im Gebiet von Kansas, Utah und Colorado, wo sich die zentralen Anlagen von Projekt Zero Dawn und das US Robotic Command befanden. Dieses letzte Gebiet ging im Januar 2066 unter, als der Schwarm am 17.Januar eine Art Zangenangriff gegen den Wichita-Frontbogen unternahm und nach drei Tagen die Linie durchbrach. Das US Robotic Command wurde zwei Tage nach dem Fall der letzten Linie überrannt. General Herres starb (mutmaßlich) in seiner Kommandozentrale. Die letzten noch verbliebenen menschlichen Truppen wurden in den folgenden Tagen gen Westen und gegen die Rocky Mountains gedrängt, nach und nach eingekesselt und ausgelöscht. Der menschliche Widerstand endete. Von da an existierten nur noch einige kleine, isolierte und versteckte Grüppchen in unterirdischen Bunkern wie Elysium, GAIA Prime oder Theben, die im Lauf der nächsten Tage, Wochen oder Jahre ausstarben. Bedeutung "Dschingis Kahn, Hitler, Stalin, Sorabella... sie alle zusammen erreichen nicht mal annähernd das Ausmaß dessen, was ich getan habe!... Soll die Nachwelt meine Taten mit klarem Blick beurteilen" ... "General, sie sollten bedenken: ohne das, was Sie...was wir getan haben,... würde es keine Nachwelt geben, die über uns urteilen könnte." Herres letzes Gespräch mit Sobeck Die Außmaße von Enduring Victory waren nach allen Maßstäben erschreckend: Milliarden Menschen, Militärs wie Zivilisten, mehr als in allen vorangegangenen Kriegen zusammen, waren in nur 14 Monaten ums Leben gekommen, oft unter grausamsten Umständen. Die Biosphäre des Planeten war restlos zerstört - einerseits durch die Roboter, aber auch durch die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und Kampfhandlungen, bei der ganze Landstriche in Flammen aufgegangen waren und sogar Atomwaffen zum Einsatz gekommen waren. General Herres selbst bezeichnete Enduring Victory als eine Anhäufung von Verbrechen, für die er persönlich die Verantwortung übernahm und sich als den schlimmsten Massenmörder "in der Geschichte der... Geschichte" bezeichnete. Nichtsdestotrotz erreichte die Operation ihr angedachtes Ziel: Aus den berechneten fünfzehn Monaten bis zur Auslöschung waren sechzehn geworden und wenige Stunden vor dem Fall der Wichita-Linie in Kansas ging das Gaia-Terraformingsystem online. Das Opfer von Milliarden hatte einen ganzen kostbaren Monat Zeit gebracht. Nach "Zero Day", dem Tag, an dem das Leben auf der Erde erlosch, fielen die Roboter im Jahr 2068 mit dem Zusammenbruch ihrer Treibstoffversorgung in eine Art Winterschlaf, während Gaia in den kommenden Jahrzehnten die Deaktivierungscodes generierte, sendete und dann mit dem über ein Jahrhundert dauernden Wiederaufbau der Biosphäre begann. Referenzen * Schlechte Nachrichten * Securecom EVZD-XX1XD11X * Bandasee-Vorfall * Abbau der Biosphäre * Herres' Geständnis * Aufzeichnung: 31.Oktober 2064 * Aufzeichnung: 1.November 2065 * Ich glaube an dich * Protokoll: Cpl. Acosta (A) * Protokoll: Cpl. Acosta (B) * Protokoll: Cpl. Sarai (A) * Protokoll: Cpl. Sarai (B) * Phantomschmerzen * Aufzeichnung: 1. November 2064 * Gaia-Log: 13. Januar 2066 * Alles Gute hat ein Ende... * Volle Kraft voraus * Einheit-Statusbericht * USRC Einsatzberichte * (Kein Betreff) * Gerade zurück * Sondereinsatzbefehl Kategorie:Lexikon Kategorie:Die Alten